Sierra-044
by Unrelatable to reality
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age and drafted into the ORION-2 program, follow Percy-044 throughout his time in the UNSC, as he comes to learn his identity, and his past lives. (Halo AU, not Mortal.) (Rated M for large amounts of swearing later, and possibly grapbic descriptions) (I own none of the characters, games, or books used (Aside from any original characters and the overall plot).)


"I want to see you lift those legs, Jackson!" Coach Leon shouted.

The 6 year old boy was lagging behind during running, wanting to preserve his energy until he heard those words.

He was impressive mentally and physically for his age, knowing how and when to impress.

The dirt track in the Outer Colony planet Aleria was dry, much like the planet itself.

The good part about a UEG established school was the water the kids got, including Percy. They barely got any from their own planet.

Percy began dashing ahead as fast as possible, overtaking anyone who had once been ahead of him.

The white streak in the dirt that symbolized the start and finish line was scuffed under his dirty shoes as he crossed it.

He stopped to take his breath stumbling into the dry grass.

"Get up, kiddo." Coach Leon said.

Percy stood up, looking up to Leon.

"That little suave you did at the end was cocky, but, you did impress." Leon stuck out his hand.

The boy, not getting the handshake memo, high fived him.

Leon chuckled as the boy walked away.

"He's definitely good for it." He mumbled to himself, checking his old wristwatch.

His face paled as he walked back to the shanty, which was the supplies shed for the physical education on Aleria.

He locked the door behind him and pulled out a holopad, scanning through the data.

The truck rumbled along the dirt road, as Agent Tolliver gripped the black bag in his hand.

"Who labels a head sack with ONI? That seems inefficient." The man next to Tolliver, Pierson, said.

Tolliver nodded, not excited for what was about to come.

"Has he sent in the data yet?" Tolliver asked Pierson.

"Yes he has, here's a picture." Pierson handed Tolliver the holopad, and then Tolliver handed it to the driver.

"I didn't need a picture. We have a flash clone right in front of us, moron."

"I see 'em, sir." The driver said, pulling to a stop.

They stared at the near lifeless flash clone one more time, turning around and opening the back of the silver-grey truck.

The boy ignored the truck, and kept on walking home towards the UEG embassy, where he and his mother lived.

Suddenly, a black bag was pulled over his head, as he was dragged backwards.

He was thrown against something metal, the floor of the truck, where the bag was removed.

He saw the flash clone above him, unable to comprehend what was going on, as the flash clone stepped out of the truck, and the doors shut.

A needle poked into the boy's arm, and he passed out soon after.

The humming and light feeling came to the boy as he awoke on the hard bed.

He was in new clothes. A tank top and sweatpants, and his arm was still aching from the needle.

He was in a small room, only with the bed, a door, and a uniformed UNSC soldier next to the door.

He was wearing a green shirt and camo khakis, standard UNSC off-duty attire.

"Rise and shine, trainee." He casually said. "I've got to get you to the amphitheater."

Trainee? What did he mean by trainee?

Was he taken by Insurrectionists?

No, he wasn't, clearly not. His shirt said UNSC.

Percy rose from the bed, stepping onto the floor in his bare feet.

"Your shoes are under the bed." The soldier told him, opening up the door.

Percy reached under the bed, pulling out the large shoebox.

Inside were a pair of plain gray shoes, which he nonchalantly put on his feet.

He stood up straight, as the soldier motioned for him to exit the door.

Down the many long corridors was the amphitheater, as the soldier and Percy walked silently, they passed a lot of doors leading to other areas of the facility.

The amphitheater was large, round, and very bright.

It was a very Greek-like room, with rounded structuring and a cylindrical ceiling and walls.

That, and the Greek inscriptions on the walls.

Percy took a seat alone in the middle rows, as more children his age filed into the room.

They all looked just as confused as he did at first, before a light flickered on the stage, and a white-blue AI appeared onstage.

She was dressed like a Greek goddess, with a white toga and tied up ornamental hair.

As she took her place on the stage, a black haired woman in a white coat walked onto the stage.

A larger group of children walked through the entrance at this moment, headed by a fully armed UNSC Sergeant, as they filed into their seats.

"Take a seat, all of you." The black haired woman ordered.

Percy was already in his seat, and he was still alone when everyone else sat down.

"Per Naval Code 45612, you are hereby conscripted into UNSC special project codenamed: ORION II." She said. "Also known as, Spartan II."

Percy sat, still watching her.

"Your parents are gone. Reach is your new home. Your fellow trainees are your new family. Each of you has been selected and called to serve." She motioned to all of the kids. "Your bodies are already faster and stronger than other children. And we are going to make them even greater."

She stopped, looking around the room once more.

The trainees all looked either more confused, or less confused.

"Chief Petty Officer Mendez, take them to the mess hall. Get them fed."

The armed soldier stood at attention on the side of the stage, stepping forward. "Trainees! Fall out!" He ordered.

Everyone stood up, walking towards the aisles.

Percy stood up as well, feeling quite hungry.

He filed out of the room with the rest of the trainees, following the line to the mess hall, where he sat down at a table.

He then realized he hadn't gotten any food, as he stood up and walked to the dispensers.

It squeezed out a paste-like slop, but he figured if they were feeding them that for a "special program", then it was probably nutrient loaded.

He returned to his table, and sat down.

Two other trainees approached the table, a blonde girl and a brown haired girl.

They both sat down, talking to one another.

"Um... hello?" Percy mumbled.

The blonde girl looked at him. "Hello..." she read his shirt. "044."

The other girl punched her arm. "He has a name, you doof."

Percy chuckled, nodding his head. "My name is Percy, yours?"

"I'm Annabeth. Pleased to meet you Percy." She stuck out her hand.

He realized this time, and shook it.

"I'm Karliah." The other girl said, with a slight English accent.

The blonde girl's shirt read 096, while the black-haired girl's shirt read 093.

Percy kept eating his paste, and chatting with the two girls, and soon, the dinner ended, and they were moved to a bunking barrack.

 ** _(Please note that this story might not even come to fruition, as I'm currently working on the Ruby Ranks, I'll try to work on them side by side, as I have an interest in Halo crossovers, but haven't seen much like this. I hope you enjoy._**

 _ **Toodles,**_

 _ **UTR.)**_


End file.
